10 Seconds
by georgia.devlin3
Summary: When Tris gets an invitation to move in with her best friend Shauna, she is given a job offer that will be more than it seems. But when she meets a blue eyed boy what is he hiding?
1. The First Day Of Many

Today is the day. I tell myself as I put away the last remaining things I own into a waiting suitcase. Today is the day that I be moving here in my little town near Seattle to Chicago. I'm not going there alone though, one of my best friends Shauna moved there about a year ago and she needed a new roommate. Her roommate decided to get married and they soon left the house with little warning to Shauna.

I though it over for a lot longer than I planned. When she had asked me but I had to sell everything, that I couldn't take with me on the plane. Shauna had offered to help me find a job when I arrived so this had made the greater impact when I was selling everything. I now only have two large suitcases left to my name.

But in all reality, the reason I'm actually moving is so that I can change. I want to start new and I couldn't do that in Seattle. Shauna said she would help me if I came to her in Chicago. Shauna was my best friend during high school so when it became time for us to start to move on, I decided to stay while she left.

It was nice for the first couple of months after she had moved. She would call me everyday and we would tell each other our day. It was just the standard stuff that made me smile. But lately she had become more distant as the months went on. Sometimes it was because she had work and others it was because she was to busy.

But I knew it was hard for the both of us to keep in touch considering the circumstances. But one of the only things that bothered me was when she would send me a message in the afternoon that told me she was to busy that night to talk.

She had explained in little detail that her and her now boyfriend of six months Zeke, were going to a thing called RAGE. I never really understood what she meant by it but would always let it go.

The Shauna that I know would really ever go to raves or got to clubs but I guess she has changed since I saw her last. But for me. I'm glad that I'm finally leaving and it's not like I didn't want to. When Shauna left I was ready to jump on the plane with her but I stayed for the sake of my parents... And now there not even here.

I sigh as I look back at the place I called my home, once more before shutting both of my suitcases. Lifting them I take a deep breath before making my way down the long staircase and out the door.

I get into the waiting cab and watch as the large building turn into open plains of grass and trees. The cab driver took a little detour when I said I was never coming back. But as we arrived at the airport, I got out and say a small thank you before making my way on to the plane. I'm awake for a while but I'm soon asleep but jolt awake when the plane starts to land. Having to much time to think I start to think this was a bad idea.

I get off the plane as the small panic inside me fades, and excitement soon replaces it. I head out of the airport and hail yet another cab to take me to Shauna's or what I think is Shauna's.

We stop in front of this beautiful fairly large white house. It's around mid afternoon so I got out and got my stuff and head towards the door. I knock twice before I hear the foot steps. Soon Shauna stand in front of me, her hair in a messy bun and she's wearing track pants, eating a spoon with peanut butter on it.

"Oh Hey, I didn't expect you until tomorrow" she says as she hugs me tightly. I hug her back before we head in side her house. After the night to get settled in she tells me that I start at her work tomorrow. I'm not really sure how this will work out but I'm excited...

Hey everyone this is the idea for a new story so be sure to tell me if you would like me to continue it... Thanks and I hope you enjoyed :)


	2. Welcome To The Yard

I'm woken suddenly by my phone ringing. Groaning I reach over and grab it, not checking the caller ID, I answer it. "Who are you and why are you calling?" I say not really thinking that it could of come off so mean. "Okay first of all, grumpy. It's Shauna. Second I have good news I'm out getting coffee. I expect you up and showered by the time I get back got it" and with that she hangs up.

I start to get up and go to the bathroom to shower. And soon enough I'm finished and I'm now I'm my underwear and a robe. I walk down to the lounge room and turn on the TV. I'm about half way through an ad when I hear the familiar sounds of keys and then the click of the door. When Shauna enters its clear that she's not alone and I'm suddenly nervous about what I'm wearing.

Shauna yells my name and then she turns to look in the lounge room and spots me on the couch. I give her a 'what the heck look' and she just waves her hand as she enters the room. As she walks in she is followed by another girl. She has short shoulder length black hair and mocha skin. She waves at me once she sees where I am.

"Okay, Christina this is Tris, Tris, Christina" Shauna says making hand gestures. "Okay I got you coffee and I got you your uniform so go put this on, or we're going to be late" Shauna says while handing me my coffee and Christina hands me my uniform. I walk up to my room and I look at what they gave me.

It's a simple white shirt, with back sleeves and a pair of black shorts and a pair of black sneakers. 'It could of been worse' I sigh to myself while getting dressed. Once i'm done I walk down to where the girl are waiting for me. "Ready to go" I say while taking a sip of my coffee. ''Yeah but I just want to warn you we mainly work with the guys" Christina is the one who spoke as both of the girls smirk at me, what the hell is she talking about.

As we pull up, I almost instantly know that the girls were talking about. We stop in front of a car yard. I look to the girls and they give me the same reaction. "I know right, don't worry Tris, you will learn to love it" we get out of the car and start to head inside. "I mean just look at Christina" Shauna laughs, which then earns a slap from Christina.

We continue to walk into what looks like a glass show room connected to several other rooms. It's all very clean and there are several cars placed here and there but they are mostly outside. But my exploring is cut short by a booming voice. ''Max, Tris is here" it's Shauna the glass room makes her voice a lot louder than it was and with in minutes a man is opening one of the three doors. It's the one on the left.

When the man is finally visible, I can see that he his darker skin but looks to be in his mid thirties. He walks up to us and goes straight to me. Still not saying anything he sticks out his hand and with out saying anything I shake it without hesitation. "Well good morning Tris, I'm Max, let's talk in my office" Max says motioning to the door he came from.

Walking behind Max, I look back to the girls and they smile widely at me while giving me thumbs up. Wow way to be helpful guys. Walking in I shut the door behind me finally facing Max. "Okay so Shauna already told me your situation, but I didn't really have a job for your arrival so how about we make a deal" I smile widely nodding my head. "I have experience I'm selling and marketing" I say in hopes of him placing me as a sales rep. He thinks for a moment. "No I don't think we need that but if you wanted to keep the cars maintained so that you have something to do. Until I think of something that could work" he expresses happily. I nod and thank him as a knock is sounded on the door.

"Hey Max" it's Shauna, "Hey um Four called he can't make it today" Max nods in understanding. "Hey Shauna do you mind showing Tris around" Shauna just looks at him "Please" he says sweetly. She laughs. "Yeah no problem, come on Tris"

We walk outside and she shows me most of the yard and then I set to work washing every car but by the end of the day I've only about half. Sighing I fall on to my bed and with a groan side off my soaking wet shoes and just lie face down on the bed. Until I hear a light knock at my door and the creeks of my door opening...


End file.
